No que você acredita?
by Belle Maundrell
Summary: [UA] Edward foi abandonado por seu pai, encontrado por uma serviçal dos Rockbell passa a trabalhar para a família. [Ed x Win]
1. Chapter 1

Yooo!! \o/

Ano... mais uma fic maluca que surgiu enquanto eu estava no banho ((u.ú)). É Universo Alternativo, e nesse caso Ed e Winry não se conhecessm, e nem mesmo Ed e Al sabem que são irmãos, espero que os agrade, para isso existem as reviews: críticas, sugestões,ameaças de morte ((O.O)). Bom, era só isso, até a próxima atualização!

((duh)) - comentários inúteis

- duh - fala normal

**_- duh -_** flashback

_- duh_ - pensamentos**

* * *

**

**No que você acredita?**

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma noite fria de outubro.Um homem alto e corpulento, de feições finas, olhos amendoados, cor âmbar, e cabelo loiro preso em um simples rabo de cavalo preso a um laço negro. Trajava roupas elegantes, e encontrava-se olhando impacientemente para a paisagem fora da carruagem. A densa neblina cobria a grande maioria das árvores, e ao longe notava-se os raios que "cortavam" as nuvens, tudo indicava que seria uma tempestuosa noite.

Aos poucos seus pés tomaram movimento, suas mãos, trêmulas, começaram a transpirar, e um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha. A viagem parecia não ter fim, e a angústia do homem crescia a cada momento que lembrava das palavras daquela mulher...

_**A casa escondia-se entre a floresta, muito próxima àquela estrada abandonada. As folhas secas do outono misturavam-se o barro, nem mesmo o vento soprava no local, somente os corvos pairavam nos galhos das árvores. Um lugar sem nenhuma condição de habitação digna. A moradia de madeira, repleta de frestas, janelas quebradas iluminadas por uma única chama refletida do interior dessa.**_

_**Aproximou-se, dando fortes batidas na porta. Pouco tempo depois uma mulher de estatura mediana e corpo delgado, cabelos negros que encontravam seus ombros, e possuidora de olhos cor violeta muito enigmáticos. Usava suas típicas roupas negras com leves detalhes em vermelho sangue (já que raramente recebia visitas), e a quantidade de penduricalhos indicava claramente qual era sua profissão.**_

_**Analisou afigura masculina, parada a sua frente, por alguns instantes antes de pronunciar-se.**_

_**- De todas as criaturas que hoje pisam na Terra, o senhor é a última que eu imaginava ver aqui. -**_

_**- Sabes que estou em uma situação delicada e preciso das tuas visões. – disse ele sem tempo a perder.**_

_**- Queres me dizer que passei a te ser útil? Monsieur, Conde de Dorset. -**_

_**- Vamos, Dante! Estou apressado, não me venha com estes teus jogos. – falou irritado.**_

_**- Mil perdões, meu caro senhor. Passe. Verei em que posso lhe servir. – aceitou, depositando um tom de ironia em sua fala.**_

Olhou mais uma vez para a vidraça, se queria seguir adiante com aquilo, tinha que fazer o que a vidente lhe dissera, mesmo que isso ferisse a fundo sua querida esposa.

_**- Sente-se, monsieur. Irei preparar as cartas. – foi o que disse antes de sumir da vista do homem, deixando-o sozinho naquele local medonho.**_

_**Sabia muito bem da fama de "bruxa" que Dante carregava, a sala pouco iluminada repleta de artefatos "estranhos" lhe confirmava está idéia duvidava até de sua idade real, uma bruxa que escapou dos tribunais de Inquisição, era bem provável...Contudo, nesses casos era a pessoa em que mais confiava, pois sabia que as suas previsões jamais haviam falhado, pelo menos quando se tratava dele, Conde de Dorset.**_

_**Sentou-se na estreita cadeira, aguardando o retorno da mulher, que não tardou mais que cinco minutos, sentando-se a sua frente, com um ar de extrema concentração. Embaralhou as cartas e em seguida pediu que o loiro as dividisse em dois montes.**_

_**- Muito bem, comecemos. – lançou um último olhar interrogativo a ele antes de começar – Está certo disso? – perguntou. **_((isso não lembra o Silvio Santos?xD))

_**- Sempre tenho certeza de meus atos, vamos logo com isso. – respondeu frio.**_

_**- Pois bem.. – virou a primeira carta **_((gomen ne, mas eu sei muito pouco sobre esse tipo de coisa ')) – **Haverá uma grande mudança em sua vida, nascimento. – O homem congelou perante esse comentário. – Hm... espadas... – fez uma careta.**

_**- O**_** que diabos tem espadas? Fale mulher! – exaltou-se.**

_**- A**_**calme-se, monsieur. – pediu – Seu primogênito será a sua ruína, vejo uma grande desgraça que os envolve... –**

_**- Então é isso**_**... – disse mais para si mesmo em modo de reflexão.**

_**- Porém**_**... – começou – vejo riqueza e felicidade, as copas e os ouros me dizem isso. – analisou melhor as cartas – Sim.. Um segundo filho, um filho que será o orgulho de seus pais. -**

_**- Já entendi! – disse ele levantando-se.**_

_**- Aonde vai? – perguntou assustada –**_

_**- Já ouvi o bastante, e sei o que tenho que fazer. –**_

_**- Eu ainda não acabei... As cartas podem me dizer algo mais... – tentou argumentar, mas era tarde, o senhor já abria a porta e corria em direção a sua locomotiva.**_

_**- Hohenheim!! – gritou, mas os cavalos já se preparavam para dar a volta.**_

Inglaterra, final do século XVIII. Tempo de grande crescimento. Milhares de soldados convocados em função da expansão territorial de Napoleão Bonaparte. Poucos tinham o privilégio de manter uma vida digna. Como a família de Van Hohenheim, Conde de Dorset, grande proprietário de terras e financiadores da industrialização. Um homem de grande influência política no país, casado com Trisha Elric, e futuro pai.

Passava das nove horas quando finalmente a carruagem adentrou nos domínios do Conde, uma grande propriedade, com uma bela mansão de 47 aposentos, grandes jardins, e muitos empregados. Assim que os cavalos pararam de se movimentar Hohenheim "saltou"para fora em direção a casa, deixando com seu mordomo o casaco, subindo em disparada as escadas de dava para seus aposentos, podia ouvir claramente os"uivos" de sua esposa.

- Meu senhor, não sabe a felicidade que nos dá ao saber que voltou sã e salvo. Vossa senhora, senhorita Trisha está para dar a luz. – informou uma de suas empregadas.

- Bom saber, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer, Maria. – disse ele desfazendo-se de suas luvas.

- Qualquer coisa, meu senhor, estou aqui para lhe servir. –

- Pois bem, quero que diga à minha mulher que nosso filho morreu logo após seu nascimento. – disse de maneira fria, fazendo com que a moça arregala-se os olhos.

- Co..como disse, senhor? –

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, dirá a senhora minha esposa que nosso primogênito morreu, esta criança trará apenas desgraça para nossas vidas. – voltou a dizer, agora mais sério.

- Mas meu senhor... estamos falando de seu filho... –

- Muito bem dito. MEU filho, e apressa-te! Chama o Marcoh, diga a ele que venha até meu escritório. –

- S-sim, senhor. – aceitou atônita. Estava para partir quando o patrão voltou a lhe chamar.

- E...Maria! Rápido! –

- Como quiser, meu senhor. –

Entrou no escritório, uma sala cheia de livros e papéis espalhados, duas poltronas, uma mesa, e uma banqueta com seu melhor whisky. Para ele, um santuário, o lugar onde podia viver em paz, longe de tudo e todos, apenas com seu trabalho, sua verdadeira paixão.

Sentou-se e aguardou a chegada de um de seus mais antigos empregados, que entrou uma pouco assustado por tal pedido do patrão.

- Mandou chamar, patrão? – perguntou tímido.

- Entra e senta, Marcoh. Tenho algo para te pedir. – ordenou o homem que agora apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

-Sim, senhor... – obedeceu.

- Já sabes que meu filho está para vir a esse mundo esta noite... –

- Sim, senhor, é uma alegria muito grande para todos nós. –interrompeu com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu disse que JÁ SABIAS! Agora ousas me interromper? –

- Perdão..monsieur... não foi minha intenção, perdoe minha total falta de respeito... – baixou a cabeça totalmente envergonhado com a maior vontade de sumir dali.

- Basta! – bradou – Ouça, vais pegar este bastardo e o levarás para bem longe daqui, se possível, mate-o, mas o leve longe, mas muito longe. -o empregado ouvia tais palavras cruéis com o maior dos espantos. – Quero esta criança bem longe de minha vida, fui claro? –

- E-e.. – gaguejou.

- Fui claro, Marcoh? – inquiriu.

- Sim...senhor, faço da sua vontade minha vontade. – respondeu por fim.

- Ótimo, depois disso, não quero o ver nunca mais, trate de ficar mais longe ainda, lhe darei uma boa quantia para sumir do mapa. –

-... Era só isso, meu senhor? –

- Era, estás liberado. –

Nessa mesma noite Trisha Elric deu a luz a um lindo menino, o qual chamou de Edward e que para ela era a cara do pai. Como combinado logo após a "nova" mamãe adormecer Maria tomou o bebe, entregando-o a Marcoh, que tratou de não deixar pistas, levando consigo o herdeiro do Conde. Como esperado, disseram a mulher, que seu filho não havia resistido, e morreu horas depois de seu nascimento. Então ela chorou, e chorou, inconformada com tal ato de "Deus", e seu marido a consolou, dizendo que aquele não era o escolhido para ser herdeiro de seu império, futuramente outro tomaria o lugar deste, e Trisha nem lembraria mais de Edward.

Passaram-se três dias desde então, e Marcoh continuava a cavalgar sem rumo, com aquela criança em seu colo, já estavam bem longe dos domínios do Conde, mas mesmo assim não conseguia desfazer-se daquele pequeno ser. Não conseguia compreender o ato do pai do menino, afasta-lo de seu próprio lar. A noite ia caindo e mais uma vez aquele menino estava com fome, onde achar leite numa hora dessas em pleno nada? Cavalgou mais um pouco e por sorte avistou uma pequena casa, habitada por sinal, já que a fumaça se via presente na chaminé. Bateu, e uma senhora de idade lhe atendeu.

- Com licença, minha senhora, será que teria um jarro de leite para um pobre viajante e seu filho recém nascido? – perguntou com total vergonha.

- A senhora olhou para o manto preso aos ombros do homem, e com um olhar piedoso o deixou entrar.

- Muito grato. – lhe sorriu.

- Como se chama, caro viajante? – perguntou humilde – E como que tu e teu filho estão andando por aí a essas horas? –

- É uma longa história, minha senhora, tudo que posso lhe dizer é que a mãe desta pobre criança veio a falecer durante o parto, uma tragédia, agora já não tenho onde viver. – mentiu, era muito mais plausível inventar algo do gênero, do que simplesmente dizer que o pai da criança a queria morta.

- Meus pêsames, já muito dessas situações. –disse ela, servindo um frasco com leite para o menino. – Ainda não disse como se chama. –

- Oh! Que grosseria a minha, sou Tim Marcoh e meu filho chama-se Edward. – sorriu prazerosamente ao ver a alegria do menino com o leite.

- Edward é um bom nome. – sorriu também – E de onde vem? –

- De longe, muito longe. – isso já parecia mais um interrogatório – Minha senhora... –

- Sou Pinako, Pinako Rockbell. –

- Dona Pinako, muito obrigado pelo leite, agradeço do fundo da minha alma, mas temos que partir. –

- Entendo... façam uma boa viagem. – desejou acompanhando-o até a porta.

- Agradecido, até mais ver. – acenou, logo após montar no cavalo.

Ela apenas retribuiu.

Quanto mais tempo passava, mais Marcoh percebia que não daria conta daquele menino, e foi em uma dessas tardes que decidiu abandona-lo à margem do rio, testando a sorte do pequeno.

- Se tu és um verdadeiro Elric,com certeza sobreviverás a isso, crescerás, e encontrarás teu pai, e tomarás satisfações. Enquanto isso, eu me despeço de ti, Edward Elric, que encontres alguém que te ames de verdade. – dito isso depositou um leve beijo na testa do menino, e o largou sobre a água, apenas observando a correnteza o levar, para talvez, um lugar melhor.

- Boa sorte... – murmurou ainda acompanhando com os olhos o pequeno cesto, para em seguida seguir seu rumo.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo minna!! xD

Demorei, mas aqui está (finalmente) o segundo capítulo da fic. Espero que continuem lendo, e agradeço às pessoas que deixaram review (continuem deixando, eu não fico triste ). Até a próxima atualização! \o

- duh - fala normal

_- duh -_pensamento

**_- duh -_** flashback

((duh)) comentários inúteis

(duh) algum complemento

* * *

**No que você acredita?**

**Capítulo 2**

Era mais um dia comum na mansão Rockbell. O patrão, senhor Richard Rockbell, encontrava-se trancafiado em seu escritório, calculando inúmeros números das exportações daquele mês. A senhora Rockbell tomava chá com suas amigas da alta sociedade, colocando os assuntos em dia. E já do outro lado da pirâmide social os empregados cuidavam de seus afazeres, que não eram poucos.

Dentre estes se destacava uma menina, dona de olhos castanhos beirando o âmbar, cabelos louros e curtos, de corpo delgado, baixinha. Vestia roupas "finas", doadas pela dona da casa (mesmo que essa ainda não tivesse filhos), não aparentava ter mais de dez anos. Dirigia-se até a mansão pela beira do rio, "o caminho dos pomares" como era conhecido, carregava um cesto repleto de frutos, os quais colhia durante o percurso. Ia distraída quando um choro chamou a atenção de seus ouvidos. Olhou para os lados, crente de que era uma ilusão, porém o barulho não cessou, e mais, parecia estar cada vez mais próximo.

Foi quando sua visão pairou sobre o rio, a margem para se melhor especificar. A menina largou a cesta e caminhou com cautela até a beirada, e ali, aninhado naquele pequeno objeto formado de palha, uma criança clamava por cuidados. A jovem manteve-se inerte, crente que seus olhos lhe pregavam uma peça.

Aquela criatura minúscula apenas enrolada em um manto azul, por quanto tempo estivera ali?

Ela sorriu, e sem pensar no que bem fazia saiu correndo em direção a mansão. Entrou correndo, chegando a cozinha, onde uma mulher jovem cortava alguns legumes para a janta.

- Clara! Clara! – veio ela, chamando a atenção dos demais serviçais.

- Que modos são esses, Elizabeth? Que idéia é essa de entrar correndo pela casa, e se um dos senhores te ver, o que irá pensar? – repreendeu-a.

Era uma jovem mulher de estatura mediana, corpo delgado, cabelos louros repicados e belos olhos azuis. Trajava o uniforme vinho com detalhes em branco, a mesma cor da touca.

- Eu achei um bêbê! Um bêbê! Venha, venha ver! – falou afoita enquanto puxava a moça pelo pulso para que a seguisse.

- Acalme-se, menina! – segurou-a pelos ombros para em seguida ficar a altura de seus olhos – Que história é essa de bêbê? –

- Eu achei um, é meu, agora é o meu bêbê! – disse ela alegre.

A moça apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida.

- Não é mais uma das suas brincadeiras, é? – perguntou cautelosa.

A menina fez uma careta e voltou a se manifestar. – EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO!! - ¬¬

- Shhh! Fale baixo! – pediu, mas não adiantou, pois a menina abriu o berreiro – Riza, não faça escândalo, por favor, senão o ... –

A porta da cozinha se abriu antes mesmo que a jovem pudesse pronunciar qualquer outra coisa, e por ela entrar um homem de meia idade, cabelos negros e ralos, bigode bem feito, feições duras, contrastando com o cínico sorriso que se via em seu rosto. Usava trajes finos e negros, camisa branca, gravata borboleta e sapatos bem polidos.

- Senhorita Clara! Posso saber o motivo pelo qual sou obrigado a entrar nessa cozinha para chamar-lhe a atenção? – perguntou com um toque de cinismo na voz.

- Perdoe-me, senhor Bradley. Apenas cuidava da pequena Elizabeth. – respondeu baixando a cabeça tamanha a sua vergonha.

- Perdão, como disse? Cuidando de quem? –

- A-a pequena Elizabeth, senhor, ela não se sente muito bem... – respondeu insegura.

O homem deu alguns passos na direção da menina que se escondia atrás da maior, tremendo..

- Oh, sim, a pequena Elizabeth... – abaixou-se e retirou uma mecha do rosto da garota, visualizando seus chorosos olhos - Aquela que perdeu os pais em um assalto em Londres... Pobrezinha. – levantou-se e voltou a encarar Clara – Poderia me dizer em que a senhorita trabalha nesta casa, senhorita Clara? –

- Eu...Sou apenas uma cozinheira, senhor... –

- Uma cozinheira! Ouviram isso? – perguntou dirigindo-se aos demais empregados que continuavam com seus afazeres, temendo levar uma advertência do mordomo chefe – Agora me diga, o que uma cozinheira faz, senhorita Clara? –

- Ale-além de cuidar da cozinha, senhor? –

- Além da cozinha, senhorita. –

- Algumas vezes eu sirvo as refeições dos patrões, às vezes até sirvo de camareira... – riu ela.

- Está rindo, senhorita? –

A menina encolhia-se mais e mais se agarrando à saia da outra.

- N-não, senhor... – fechou a cara repudiando-se por tal atitude.

- Creio que eu não ouvi a função: cuidar de doentes, me equivoco? –

- Não... Não exerço essa função, senhor Bradley... Perdoe-me, isso nunca mais se repetirá... –

- Assim espero, pois então serei obrigado a tomar duras atitudes.- disse entre dentes - E isso serve para todos os presentes – acrescentou.

- Sim senhor... –

- Ótimo, volte ao trabalho. – falou já dando as costas para voltar com seus afazeres – Ah! E... Senhorita Clara mantenha essa menina longe da mansão, a função dela é cuidar dos animais, não perambular por um recinto familiar. –

- Sim, eu o farei não se preocupe, senhor Bradley. – fez uma leve reverência e esperou o homem deixar a cozinha, ainda com seu olhar suspeito. – Ufa! – suspirou e voltou-se para ver o estado da menina – Tudo bem, Riza? – perguntou preocupada.

A menina mantinha os olhos vidrados na porta certa de que a qualquer momento aquele homem horrível poderia voltar no instante seguinte.

- Riza? – voltou a chamar e ela pareceu raciocinar, já que encarou os olhos azuis da maior – Você está bem, querida? – ela apenas confirmou – Agora entende o porquê de não vir até aqui para contar esse tipo de história? O senhor Bradley quase me despede, você não pode me distrair com suas fantasias, estamos entendidas? –

- MAS E... – ela ia começar outro escândalo, mas felizmente Clara foi mais rápida tapando a boca da menina, chamando a atenção dos demais.

- SHHHH!! O que foi que combinamos? Nada de escândalos –

- Mas eu não estou mentindo... – sussurrou com os olhos já cheios de água, estava a tachando de mentirosa.

- Ai está bem, está bem. – disse dando-se por vencida – Logo depois que servida a janta você me mostra o seu bêbê, pode ser? –

- Mas ele está no rio! Não podemos deixa-lo lá, Clara! – desesperou-se.

- Shhh! – novamente pediu silêncio – COMO ASSIM NO RIO??– exaltou-se esquecendo das próprias palavras, tamanha sua surpresa.

- Tudo bem, Clara? – perguntou uma ajudante.

- Etto... Sim...Não se preocupe... – respondeu, a essa altura era amenina quem sentia vergonha – Que história é essa? –

- É como eu disse! Ele está à margem - ¬¬ irritou-se – Depois sou eu quem não entende as coisas. – u.ú

- Jura que está falando a verdade? – inquiriu.

- Eu não sou como vocês adultos que mentem toda hora. – respondeu friamente.

Clara suspirou e levantou-se, lançou um último olhar até a menina, que agora fazia bico e estava olhando qualquer outro ponto da cozinha.

- Muito bem. – começou – Leve-me a este suposto bêbê. – pediu sorridente, ganhando a atenção da menor, que agora não entendia mais nada.

- Vai acreditar em mim? – O.o

- Uhum. –

- Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo? – perguntou duvidosa.

- Pode ter toda certeza. – respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Mas e a cozinha? – O.O

- Tem muitas pessoas aqui, nem vão notar a minha ausência, e agora chega de perguntas estamos perdendo tempo. – falou decidida andando até a porta dos fundos.

Riza permaneceu no mesmo lugar tentando assimilar aquela situação, só saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz da maior.

- Terei de busca-lo sozinha? – a menina sorriu e passou pela mulher em disparada, finalmente alguém acreditava nela.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O som do piano soava por todo segundo andar da mansão, dedos ágeis dedilhavam as teclas, uma melodia suave e ao mesmo tempo rápida. Mantinha os olhos fechados, concentrada apenas naquela tarefa, não havia percebido que já não estava solitária no cômodo. Virou a página e seguiu com as últimas notas, quando cessou deixou-se invadir por aquele silêncio, que fora interrompido por alguns aplausos, que a fizeram "pular" de surpresa.

- Bravo! Bravo! – disse o homem – Segue magnífica, como quando a conheci, Sarah. – sorriu.

- Richard! Não me assuste dessa maneira! – queixou-se levando uma das mãos ao peito, uma tentativa de conter os acelerados batimentos.

- Desculpe meus modos, querida, mas não me contive, tinha que ouvir de perto esse som esplêndido. – respondeu tomando assento em uma das poltronas daquela sala – Aliás, se eu pedisse permissão iria te interromper. –

- Em parte tens razão, meu senhor, mas ainda prefiro que batas na porta. – disse encarando o homem que mantinha o sorriso – Agora que disseste, como é que encontraste fora de teu escritório a essa hora da tarde? Acaso adoeceste? Não é nada comum esta tua atitude.-

- Minha querida é como sempre diz, preciso me distrair mais, dar-lhe mais valor, gostaria de aproveitar melhor o meu tempo com a senhora minha esposa, há algo de mau nisso? -

- Não, meu caro, apenas estranho. –

Ele levantou-se e parou em frente à mulher, em seguida ficou à mesma altura que os grandes e brilhosos orbes azuis dela. Tomou-lhe as mãos e falou:

- Sarah, meu amor, tem algo que há dias me preocupa... – iniciou temeroso.

Ela o mirou duvidosa e mais ainda em súplica.

- Conte-me, meu senhor. É para isso que sou tua esposa, para ouvir-te e aconselhar-te. –

Novamente esse maldito tom respeitoso que ela usava.

- Pois bem, temo que eu morra sem ter herdeiros. – soltou sem rodeios.

- Não digas tal coisa, meu senhor, de onde tiraste tal pensamento?! – perguntou espantada.

- Pois lhe digo, oito anos, é o tempo que compartilhamos de matrimônio, oito anos, nenhum herdeiro, parece que não me ama, todo o tempo com esse seu odioso tom de voz, esse seu respeito que me enjoa e entristece, parece sempre tão fria e distante. Diga-me, Sarah, você me ama? – ela enrijeceu perante a pergunta, mas manteve a pose.

- Pois se não amasse hoje não estaria ao seu lado, meu caro, acaso eu não deveria respeitar meu próprio marido e senhor? –

- Não foi o que eu perguntei, mas eu entendo, creio é melhor para a senhora que eu fique trancado em uma sala escura, absorto do que acontece ao meu redor, fingirei que não tivemos esta conversa. Passar bem. – levantou-se e preparou-se para sair quando ela voltou a lhe perguntar.

- Já procuraste tua mãe? –

- Volte com a tua música, madame. – foi a resposta seca que recebeu.

Deixou o lugar e bufou, ao encaminhar-se para sua sala deu de cara com o mordomo.

- Monsieur! Vejo que não está em sua sala. – disse em um tom polido.

- Por favor, senhor Bradley, não estou disposto a tolerar fofocas. –

- Monsieur perdoe-me, mas tenho notícias importantes do Condado de Dorset... –

- Desculpe, não estou interessado. –

-...Sobre o Conde ...- continuou o que chamou a atenção do patrão – O mensageiro acaba de me informar que o primogênito dos Elric faleceu, durante o parto.

- Pobre Hohenheim... –

- E há boatos de que o próprio Conde mandou mata-lo, cruel, não acha, monsieur? –

- Blasfêmia, isso sim, um pai não mataria o próprio filho. – disse irritado para voltar a se trancar em sua sala.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ahhh, eu pensei que fosse próximo ao rio... u.u – queixou-se a mulher.

- E é...mas... hm...perto do pomar -

- Está explicado... E eu já não disse pra não ir até lá?Sabe que é perigoso, além de ser algo exclusivamente dos patrões. – repreendeu.

- Mas as frutas são tão boas... E a maioria apodrece, já que ninguém as colhe... Eu apenas faço esse favor e... – parou em seco.

- Aiii! – colidiu com a menina – Não pare assim...u.ú... Riza? –

- Su-sumiu! – exclamou com os olhos chorosos enquanto olhava para a água límpida.

- Ahhh... Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo ¬¬ - disse dando as costas para voltar a casa.

- Espere! Eu juro!Tinha um bêbê aqui... – "jogou-se" nas pernas da maior.

- Solte-me! Estou pondo meu trabalho em risco! – a menina estava agarrada as suas pernas – Devia parar de contar ment... – ia continuar quando ouviu um choro de criança – Que foi isso? –

A menor buscou dos lados quando avistou a criança alguns metros abaixo de onde o encontrara.

- É ele! – disse secando as lágrimas.

Clara a olhou ainda com um semblante de dúvida, olhou na mesma direção em que a pequena havia mirado e lá finalmente avistou um pequeno cesto de vime, tomou coragem e aproximou-se, seus olhos tomaram grande parte de seu rosto, ali realmente tinha uma criança.

- Não é possível...- retirou o cesto da água e o segurou, olhando para o pequeno ser.

- Viu como eu não estava mentindo? – disse a outra com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Clara apenas assentiu com uma expressão abobalhada.

Remexeu aquele manto azul e certificou-se de que aquela criança era um menino, minúsculo, chorão. Perguntava-se como havia sobrevivido.

- Olá... – sorriu acariciando a face do recém nascido, quem pareceu acalmar-se ao encontrar um "brinquedo", no caso, o dedo da maior.

- Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! – pedia impaciente a menina.

- Acalme-se, Riza, ele não é um brinquedo... – repreendeu-a.

- Mas eu quero ver... ç.ç – falou com cara pidona.

- Não adianta fazer bico, o melhor que temos que fazer é levar este menino até a mansão e pedir auxílio à dona Kaede, ela saberá se devemos falar com os patrões ou não..._mesmo eu sabendo que isso seria apenas um convite para sair daquela casa... –_

_- _Justamente aquela velha... – resmungou - Por quê? Eu posso cuidar dele T-T -

- Não diga asneiras, menina, ainda está em fraldas e fala em criar uma criança, poupe-me, Elizabeth. Ande logo, estamos voltando. – a menina bufou e apenas a seguiu.

Naquela noite os empregados não dormiram, reuniram-se na casa menor da propriedade, em busca de uma solução rápida para aquele "pequeno" problema, já que Bradley daria um jeito de contar aos patrões, comprometendo os demais.

- Não há razão para ficarmos com ele, só será mais uma dor de cabeça, vamos deixa-lo onde o encontraram. – disse uma camareira.

- Mas que idéia! Ele foi abandonado, como se pode abandonar um recém nascido? Vamos cria-lo! – falou outra.

- E sermos expulsos daqui? Boa sorte. – ironizou a primeira.

- Calem-se as duas! – exclamou Clara – Deixem a senhora Kaede falar. – fez-se silêncio.

- Não acho nenhuma das duas idéias prudentes... O melhor a ser feito é cuidarmos desta criança por essa noite, amanhã irei a vila, falarei com o senhor Hughes.

- Vai entrega-lo ao juizado? – espantou-se a loira.

- É o melhor a ser feito, antes que aquele intrometido do Bradley nos entregue... –

- Não seja por isso, senhorita Kaede, essa não será a minha intenção. – disse o homem que se escondia na penumbra próxima a porta – Por favor, continuem, fiquei curioso, o que farão com o menino? – sorriu cínico.

- Sabia que você iria bisbilhotar. –

- Apenas achei estranha a movimentação aqui fora, fui obrigado a avisar os patrões de uma possível "rebelião" dos empregados. –

- Você bebeu? – perguntou Clara.

- Não senhorita, creio que sou o único são aqui.-

- Ora seu... –

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ali presente o dono da casa – Bradley? –

- Senhor, era como eu temia, eles estão se organizando em... –

- Não diga mais asneiras, nós apenas estávamos... –

- Estavam...? – perguntou o senhor.

- Decidindo o futuro deste pequeno jovem, meu senhor. – disse a velha abrindo espaço para o cesto no centro da mesa.

- Jovem? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não dê ouvidos a essa velha, monsieur, está caducando.. –

- Cale-se! Eu quero ver! – andou a passos lentos até aquele cesto, sendo observado pelos olhares curiosos dos demais presentes. – É... É uma criança! ((sério? oo)) Senhora Kaede, como isso é possível? –

- Foi a pequena Elizabeth quem o encontrou, é um menino, meu senhor. –

- Um... Menino... –

- Agora que o patrão sabe... O que faremos com ele? – lançou um olhar curioso até o homem que se mantinha perplexo.

- Vamos cria-lo! – disse uma voz na porta ((mas quanta gente ¬¬))

- Sarah...? –

- Madame? –

- Como um filho... – sorriu ela – Agora, por favor, voltem para suas camas, o menino também precisa descansar. – disse sendo perseguida pelo olhar de espanto do marido.

- Sim senhora! – foi o coro dos empregados.

- Kaede cuide dele por esta noite, amanhã iremos providenciar um quarto. –

- Como quiser, senhora. –

- Richard? –

-...Que assim seja... – respondeu desiludido.

- Muito bem. Boa noite a todos. – disse para em seguida se retirar seguida pelo esposo.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – perguntou ele.

- Apenas concedendo uma chance a quem necessita. – respondeu deixando-o para trás.

Enquanto isso na pequena casa...

- Eeeeeeee ele vai ficar, vai ficar, vai sim!!! – comemorava a pequena Riza.

- Sem exaltações, Elizabeth, agora trate de me ajudar. –

- Como você é chata, Clara. – emburrou-se.

-... –

- Quando você vai casar? – perguntou inocentemente, causando certo engasgo na maior.

- O-o-o que? –

- Já acabaram? – perguntou a velha que se aproximava, para a alegria da maior.

- Sim, senhora Kaede, eu já posso ir... Então... Boa noite. – despediu-se encabulada

- O que deu nela? – u.u

- Certas horas você deve segurar essa sua língua, Elizabeth. – repreendeu-a

- Mas o que eu fiz? T-T

- Nada, esqueça. – suspirou.

- Ahhhh!!! Me contaaaa ÇÇ Por favorrrr –

- Já sabe que nome dar a ele?

- Hã? - O.o

- Nome... Sabe de algum nome? –

- Ah isso... Eu pensei...Edward! -

- Edward? Por que esse nome? – curiosa.

- Porque eu vi uma letra "E" naquele manto, foi o único nome que me veio à cabeça – gota.

- Certo... Então... – virou-se para o pequeno encolhido ao seu lado – A partir de hoje ele se chamará Edward.

- O nosso Edward, não é, tia Kaede? – sorriu.

- Sim, Riza, o nosso Edward. – respondeu o cobrindo.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooo!! \o/ (Aleeeeluiaa)**

**Hoho, antes de mais nada queria me desculpar pelo constante atraso (Y-Y) é que eu realmente não estou tendo tempo pra mais nada, tenho aula pela manhã e pela tarde e a noite cursinho, nos finais de semana fico estudando eainda tenho uns trabalhos de redação pra fazer, atualizar as fics de L'Arc, escrever um pedaço do meu "livro" e dormir (x.x). Por isso, os capítulos demorarão um "pouco" para serem atualizados (tanto de "JENS" quanto essa) e eu também estou começando uma fic de Chrno e pretendo dar continuidade as outras ("Uma mãe para Samara" e "Quem matou Silvio Santos?".**

**Nhoo, agradeço a quem deixou reviews (xD) e espero que continuem lendo (mesmo os que não escrevem nada u.u). E ,por favor, nãome matem se esse capítulo ficou uma completa droga -**

**Sem mais, nos vemos na próxima! Ja ne! **

* * *

**No que você acredita?**

**Capítulo 3**

Oito meses se havia completado, Edward já tinha conquistado boa parte dos moradores da propriedade, apenas o mordomo e o senhor não tinham se dado por vencidos perante tamanha graciosidade, durante o período de folga Clara cuidava do pequeno sempre auxiliada da pequena Elizabeth.

Não somente isso, agora era a saúde da senhora Rockbell quem dava dor de cabeça ao patrão, uma série de enjôos e tonturas o preocupavam, parte dos serviçais já suspeitavam do que se tratava, mas o orgulho o cegava, seria examinada pelo melhor médico do país.

Na sala ele permanecia apreensivo, ora remexia as mãos ora levantava e circulava pela sala, aquela atitude já cansava a velha que o acompanhava no cômodo.

- Senhor, tenha calma, vossa senhora está em boas mãos. – disse para tranqüiliza-lo.

- Deixe-me, Kaede, não estou nervoso, apenas ansioso, já tenho muitos gastos, e agora com uma possível doença, me irei à falência. –

Com tais palavras secas a velha calou-se permanecendo a um lado da porta. Minutos mais tarde o doutor desceu e o homem não tardou em lhe "atacar"

- E então? O que minha esposa tem? –

- Senhor Rockbell acalme-se, sua senhora está bem. – respondeu organizando seus instrumentos – Ela apenas precisa se cuidar.

- Como assim? Não entendo suas palavras. –

- O senhor será pai, sua esposa está grávida de algumas semanas. – informou por fim causando grande emoção na velha e espanto no maior.

- Grá..grávida? – balbuciou sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

- Sim, meus parabéns! – sorriu voltando-se para a empregada. – Quero que controle a alimentação dela: muitas vitaminas, pouco esforço..Bom creio esse último não será necessário. – riu de leve – E o mais importante... Carinho, atenção. – completou encarando o outro que podia estar em qualquer outro lugar menos naquela sala.

- Obrigada, doutor! Eu o acompanho até a porta. – disse ela fazendo uma pequena reverência.

O médico alinhou o chapéu e o casaco negro, despediu-se do dono da casa, mas não recebeu uma resposta, em seguida seguiu a serviçal para retornar dentro de um mês.

E lá Richard ficou, sentindo o palpitar de seu coração, o descompasso da respiração, o suor percorrer suas costas. Naquela noite se recusou a jantar e ordenou que ninguém o incomodasse. Deitou cedo e num quarto separado de Sarah. Tinha que pensar nessa mais nova mudança em sua vida, uma mudança que podia levar sua carreira ao fim. Deveria escolher entre ser um pai ausente com suas responsabilidades para com o trabalho, ou então um pai responsável, carinhoso, com uma vida próspera abandonando sua meta de tornar-se Conde, importante, viajante, poderoso.

Adormeceu um longo tempo depois com as mesmas idéias na mente, no dia seguinte teria que encarar sua mulher.

Amanhecia mais um belo dia de Verão. Clara estendia a roupa enquanto a pequena Riza cuidava do pequeno que por algum motivo estranho se recusava a beber o leite. O senhor tinha saído cedo sem tomar café ou dizer alguma coisa. Voltou próximo ao horário de almoço e subiu as escadas da mesma maneira como havia saído mais cedo.

Sarah permanecia no quarto, deitada observando a paisagem pela vidraça, levou um grande susto ao ver a maneira como seu esposo abrira a porta.

- Richard?! O que é isso? Quase me mata de susto! – queixou-se levando uma das mãos ao peito.

Ele não respondeu apenas lhe lançou um olhar cheio de confusão.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou em sinal de dúvida ao notar que não esboçou reação alguma. – Fale alguma coisa, está me assustando desse jeito, o que aconteceu? –

Abriu a boca, mas as palavras insistiam em não sair. Respirou, e o ar parecia não tomar caminho até os pulmões. Ela estranhou suas ações, parecia um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro, contudo, ele já não era assim, e mais, era a primeira vez que podia perceber esse tipo de reação no tão racional Richard Rockbell. Fez menção de se levantar quando finalmente conseguiu se pronunciar.

- Eu... eu... – no exato momento em que procurava uma resposta coerente tateava um pequeno pacote em suas mãos. – Eu só queria... bem.. só queria dizer que estou muito agradecido por me conceber um filho. – disse com certo pudor entregando aquele pacote azulado.

Que criatura havia mordido seu senhor para dizer tais palavras e dessa maneira? Acaso estava doente? Desconfiada segurou aquele embrulho e delicadamente o abriu, um par de sapatinhos brancos produzidos com a melhor lã viu, tão pequeninos e delicados. As lágrimas não demoraram a se formar e rolar por sua branca face.

Pela segunda vez na vida o grande senhor se sentiu constrangido e sem se dar conta os finos braços de sua esposa rodearam seu pescoço.

- Acredite, meu senhor, sou a mulher mais feliz desse imenso mundo por poder lhe dar esse filho. – disse emocionada proporcionando um leve sorriso por parte do homem.

- Nós três seremos muito felizes, minha senhora. – respondeu depositando um leve beijo em sua frente.

Tão alegres estavam que não podiam perceber que do outro lado da porta alguns dos empregados tentavam ouvir a conversa.

- Ei, Kaede, deixe-nos ouvir também!! – resmungava uma das camareiras.

- Shh!! Quer que o Bradley nos descubra? –

- Mas você está ai há muito tempo e nem nos diz o que está acontecendo. –

- É porque não está acontecendo nada, não consigo ouvir. –

- Por isso mesmo, é uma velha e deve estar quase surda, nos deixe ouvir. –

- Ora sua... Respeite os mais velhos senão... –

Do nada a maçaneta girou e as três que ali se encontravam fingiram estar trabalhando em alguma coisa, o senhor da casa apenas as olhou desconfiado, mas não perdeu o repentino bom humor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Nããão senhor, não... – responderam as três em uníssono.

- Kaede? -

- Senhor? –

- Não devia estar cuidando do pequeno Edward? – a pergunta espantou-as, já que o patrão jamais se importaria com aquele menino.

- Bem... eu pedi a senhorita Clara que tomasse conta do pequeno enquanto eu estivesse na casa, mas.. eu posso faze-lo se assim desejar, patrão. – curvou-se levemente.

- Não, não é necessário. – sorriu – Apenas o tratem bem, com licença. – disse para se dirigir até seu escritório.

- Toda, meu senhor. –

- Ah! Kaede! – virou-se e a encarou sorridente – A partir do próximo mês o menino terá seu próprio quarto, assim como meu filho que está para nascer, avise a senhorita Clara. – e entrou deixando todas em um profundo silêncio.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou uma.

- Ele bateu com a cabeça, só pode ter sido isso... – respondeu a segunda.

- Deixem de blasfemar, respeitem o seu patrão. – repreendeu a velha.

- Mas Kaede vai dizer que essa atitude não foi de chocar qualquer um? –

- Sim, com toda certeza, mas se foi uma boa mudança não há razão para torna-la insanidade. – disse séria – Vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece daqui por diante... – falou e as outras duas apenas assentiram.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Realmente a noticia de que ia ser pai mudou completamente a atitude do senhor da casa. Mandou convites a todos os nobres da região proporcionaria uma festa em comemoração ao nascimento de seu herdeiro. A noticia se espalhou, em menos de uma semana metade do Condado já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Andava para lá e cá sempre sorridente e muito mais amável com todos a sua volta, quem se sentia deslocado com essa mudança era o mordomo, já que não tinha mais a quem contar seus "segredos".

No dia da festa foi a maior correria, champagne, aperitivos, presentes, cada novo convidado que adentrava declarava seus "parabéns" e sumia entre os comes e bebes. Apenas um casal em especial conversou com os donos da casa

Um homem elegante, alto, com o cabelo bem feito assim como a barba bem trabalhada.e de finos olhos que se escondiam detrás das lentes cristalinas. Acompanhado de sua esposa, uma mulher mediana e delgada, sorridente, seus cabelos curtos e levemente castanhos. Aproximaram-se com um brilho especial nos olhos.

- Richard! Sarah! Meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade. –disse o homem que agora cumprimentava a senhora Rockbell.

- Sim é uma profunda alegria para todos nós. – pronunciou-se a mulher.

- Hughes! Gracia! Não sabem o quão feliz nos faz a presença de vocês, meus amigos.

- Não perderia uma festa dessas por nada, e a comida, a cozinha de meus amigos é a melhor da região. – brincou o convidado causando um leve riso por parte do anfitrião.

- Diga-me, Sarah, já escolheram um nome? –

- Creio que temos dois em mente, se por algum acaso do destino venha a ser menino o chamaremos de William, mas como temos grandes esperanças de ser menina decidimos por Winry. – sorriu ela.

- Linda escolha, se algum dia eu e meu esposo tivermos uma filha espero poder dar-lhe o nome de Elysia.-

- Ora, minha senhora, logo, logo iremos ter nossa querida filha, não se preocupe.- sorriu depositando um leve beijo em sua mão.

- Hughes sempre com seus planos. – disse Richard causando a risada dos demais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enquanto o grande movimento se concentrava no salão da grande casa muitos empregados já se encaminhavam até seus cômodos. Clara tirava o uniforme para em seguida massagear os pés que latejavam.

- Não é justo, o pequeno Edward também deveria ser motivo de toda essa comemoração. –

- Não seja tola, o patrão já o acolheu e lhe deu um nome, seria exploração pedir algo mais a ele. –

- Ele podia muito bem adota-lo, um filho homem, nada deixaria um pai mais orgulhoso ter um filho que pudesse seguir seus passos. –

A velha não se pronunciou mais sobre o assunto ordenou que a loira se deitasse, pois no dia seguinte haveria muito a ser feito naquela casa.

Longos meses se passaram, já era o oitavo mês de gestação, o pequeno Ed já dava seus primeiros passos e balbuciava suas primeiras palavras alegrando a vida daqueles moradores. Tinha seu próprio quarto na casa grande, onde Clara também dormia com a responsabilidade de lhe cuidar. A pequena Riza passava boa parte das tardes trancafiada com o menino, contando histórias, brincando, como ela havia dito, Ed era o "seu" bebê.

Hughes deu grande apoio na criação do pequeno e informou ao senhor Rockbell que mandaria seu sobrinho para passar algum tempo no campo, segundo ele o jovem era travesso demais. Roy Mustang tinha perdido os pais muito cedo e vivera com o tio desde então, sua maior paixão (mesmo para a pouca idade), armas e cavalos.

Kaede,mesmo com a saúde debilitada pela tuberculose mantinha-se firme em suas obrigações, e a senhora Rockbell sentia as primeiras contrações naquela fria manhã de fevereiro.

O médico rapidamente fora chamado, e seus temores se concretizam, aquele bebê seria prematuro, não se sabia os riscos de um parto a essas alturas. Durante horas o senhor apenas esperou do lado de fora do quarto andando de um lado para o outro, somente ouvindo os uivos de sua senhora e os pedidos do médico: "Mais água"; "Toalhas, por favor"; "Fique calma, senhora, respire fundo".

Sua agonia parecia não ter fim, a noite caia, a empregada levara uma bandeja com alimentos para o homem, quem recusou, sua pele encontrava-se mais branca que o normal e seus olhos demonstravam o cansaço presente. Finalmente, o choro de uma criança, uma atitude impensada.

Abriu aquela porta e pôde ver o pequeno ser enrolado naquela toalha ainda coberta por sangue nos braços de sua mãe que sorria com dificuldade.

Ela o encarou com os olhos brilhosos e ele já não conteve mais suas lágrimas de emoção, aproximou-se sentando à beirada da cama, olhou para a pequena, sorriu, beijou-lhe a nuca e agradeceu a Sarah.

- É nossa filha, Richard, nossa pequena. –

Continuaram ali como se fosse a eternidade, até o momento em que o doutor se pronunciou.

- Senhora, precisa descansar, e sua filha ainda está um pouco debilitada, com pouco peso, vai precisar de atenção especial. – explicou.

- E ela terá! Não se preocupe, doutor, eu sou o pai deste lindo ser, nada de ruim irá lhe acontecer. –

- Creio nas tuas palavras, monsieur, mas minhas visitas tornar-se-ão mais freqüentes, no momento receito repouso absoluto e comidas leves, caso algo venha a acontecer não hesites em me chamar. –

- Sim, eu o farei, passar bem. -

Assim a empregada o acompanhou até a saída enquanto os senhores permaneceram sozinhos no cômodo. Em silêncio ficaram por um bom tempo, até que em um tom gaguejante o homem falou:

- Sar-Sarah... Eu... – ela o encarou com interesse – Eu só queria... Só queria lhe prometer.. Jurar... Deste momento em diante... Eu... Comprometo-me em proteger você e nossa filha seja do que for, até que minha carne se decomponha... e os vermes tomem conta de meu ser. – ela o mirou com um misto de confusão, graça, e horror.

- Podia ter escolhido palavras menos horrendas, meu senhor. – sorriu

Ele corou desconcertado

- Perdoe-me, estou tão nervoso... – disse envergonhado.

- Todos estamos, já que essa é mais uma etapa da nossa vida, e que o nosso senhor permita que seja a mais feliz. – disse alegre.

O homem lhe proporcionou um tímido sorriso para em seguida mirar a mais nova integrante de suas vidas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O homem permanecia sentado, trancado em seu escritório, pensativo, quando lhe chamaram a porta.

- Senhor, o doutor avisa que acabou a consulta de vossa senhora. – avisou do outro lado um dos empregados

- Diga que estou indo. – falou organizando a gravata.

Desceu e encontrou o homem com o casaco e o chapéu nas mãos.

- E então? O que me diz? – perguntou diretamente.

- Parabéns senhor Conde, serás pai. – anunciou proporcionando um sorriso vitorioso no outro.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyuuu!! \o**

**Como estão todos? Espero que bem, pois eu estou com dor de cabeça -**

**Gaaaah, peço desculpas por mais um atraso, estou fazendo o meu melhor (esse capítulo ficou uma droga no meu ponto de vista...mas ta valendo u.u). No próximo capítulo tio Roy vai aparecer e com ele um flashback de sua estadia na mansão Rrockbell, hoho, quanta confusão xD**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz mesmo com quem não deixa, mas lê o/**

**Continuem acompanhando e...boa leitura \o/**

* * *

**No que você acredita?**

**Capítulo 4**

Fazia um belo dia de verão, o sol forte, a leve brisa e as flores formavam um lindo cenário. Nos jardins dos Rockbell a senhora da casa bebia chá com a esposa de um dos grandes proprietários de lã da região. Uma mulher arrogante, de péssimo humor que parecia sufocar dentro do longo vestido. Conversavam enquanto dois seres as observavam atrás de arbustos muito próximos.

- E eu disse para ela, aquele homem não chega aos pés do filho do duque, imagine, trocar uma enorme herança por um morto de fome. Meu marido falará com a família da moça, me sinto tão bem por ajudar o próximo. – contava a ruiva.

- Perfeitamente, lady Smith. – apenas respondia Sarah totalmente desinteressada naquele assunto.

- Serviçal, sirva-me mais chá, sim? – ordenou grosseiramente para Riza que permanecia em pé pouco afastada das duas mulheres.

Aproximou-se com cautela servindo o líquido na fina xícara de porcelana.

- Sinceramente, Sarah, seus empregados estão cada vez mais lerdos, devia usar de ameaças para que estes nadas mexam-se. –

A jovem estremeceu perante aquele comentário lançando um olhar tímido a sua patroa quem respondeu depositando a xícara sobre a mesinha.

- Não há necessidade disso, Elizabeth apenas está um pouco encabulada em razão de sua ilustre visita, Magnólia, não dê atenção. – sorriu.

A outra manteve uma expressão séria tentando esquecer tais palavras seguiu com sua conversa para disfarçar a situação.

- Claro, não se preocupe querida, já vi coisas piores. – disse. – Sarah, falei com Madame Ross, ela planeja abrir um ateliê nessa vila medíocre, o que acha disso? –

A mulher falava sem parar deixando zonzo qualquer que estivesse por perto. Dois olhos curiosos a miravam com grande interesse. O menino loiro devia ter uns oito anos e seu sorriso travesso o denunciava. Ele e a menina permaneciam quietos apenas estudando os movimentos daquela estranha esperando o melhor momento para agir.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou curiosa a menina.

- Você já vai ver. – respondeu enigmático.

Pôs a mão dentro do bolso da calça, escondendo entre as mãos aquele bicho peludo.

- Vai, Peludo, faz aquela bruxa velha gritar.- disse próximo a uma das orelhas do roedor acinzentado de longos pelos levemente grisalhos, antes de soltá-lo debaixo do vestido da mulher. – Isso vai ser legal. – sorriu mirando a pequena do seu lado que continuava sem entender.

- Não concorda, querida? – terminava tomando mais um gole do chá.

- Bom, eu... – ia responder quando a outra começou a se remexer na cadeira. -...Lady Smith? Está tudo bem com a senhora? – perguntou preocupada atraindo a atenção de Riza. – Senhora, está se sentindo bem? – largou o chá e fez menção de se levantar para auxilia-la quando a grã fina "saltou" do assento debatendo o saiote do vestido enquanto ria ou gritava apavorada.

- UM BICHO! UM BICHO! TEM UM BICHO AQUI! – remexia-se com fervor enquanto as outras duas não sabiam o que fazer.

Risadas de trás das folhas verdes começaram a surgir e logo a loira supôs quem estava por trás disso, caminhou na direção deles descobrindo-os em seguida com uma expressão séria na cara.

- Edward! Winry! O que foi que fizeram? – foi difícil para as duas crianças pronunciarem alguma coisa já que estavam se afogando em risos.

- Riza! Ajude-me. – chamava a dona da casa enquanto dava apoio à outra mulher que agora parecia tentar se controlar.

- Eu falo com os dois mais tarde. – falou entre dentes. – Estou indo, senhora. –

- Ahaha...haha..ha..ai..ai...É melhor sairmos daqui antes que ela volte... – disse Ed para sua amiga que ainda ria da situação apenas assentindo com um leve aceno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Um, dois, três, qu... –

Novamente a seqüência se quebrava com a queda do menino. Era a sétima vez daquela prática de esgrima diária e o castanho não conseguia chegar até o oito. Seu instrutor já se mostrava impaciente com tamanha "fraqueza".

- Lorde Alphonse seu pai deseja que se torne um exímio esgrimista, mas dessa maneira mal conseguirá segurar um peixe numa vara de pesca. Esforce-se, por favor, não apenas pelo senhor, mas por mim, meu emprego está em jogo. – disse duro.

- Desculpe-me, professor, mas eu não consigo... – respondeu manhoso.

O homem suspirou com certa dó do garoto empunhando mais uma vez o florete.

- Vamos tentar, só mais uma vez. –

A casa do Conde não era algo que pudesse se chamar de lar, o homem mau via sua família que agora se resumia ao único filho, Alphonse Elric. A mulher havia adoecido dois anos após o difícil parto, morreu em profunda depressão. Hohenheim era um homem frio e temido, vivia apenas para o trabalho e seus lucros, o menino era apenas mais uma peça no seu jogo, a conquista pela região inglesa.

Alphonse era um menino frágil, carente de afeto, perdera a mãe cedo e não via no pai uma figura paterna, quem praticamente o criava eram os empregados, Maria Ross e Armstrong eram seus grandes amigos naquela casa.

No final daquela tarde o grande Conde saía apressado em direção a sua carruagem.

- Papai! Papai! – animou-se o pequeno ao avistar o pai.

- Agora não, Alphonse, tenho assuntos importantes a resolver. – ignorou-o com palavras frias para entrar naquela caixa de madeira.

Ele ficou lá, acompanhando o pai partir pelos grandes portões da propriedade. Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram rolar quando sentiu mãos o sustentarem pelos ombros.

- Tudo bem, patrãozinho, seu pai terá tempo para brincar quando voltar. Vamos, prepararei um excelente lanche para o senhor. – disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos tentando anima-lo.

- Maria... – começou fraco. -...Meu pai me odeia? – perguntou tremendo.

Ficou sem fala por alguns instantes sem saber que resposta lhe dar, coisa que não foi precisa pois outra pessoa o fez.

- É claro que não, jovem Alphonse, seu pai, nosso senhor Conde é um homem de muitos compromissos, tudo o que faz é pensando em seu futuro. – disse o homem calvo e alto que chegava carregando alguns cavacos.

- Armstrong... –

- Tudo bem Maria, é melhor levar o patrão comer alguma coisa, ou então não conseguirá se manter em pé para brincar, não é mesmo, lorde Alphonse? – perguntou dirigindo um suave sorriso ao menino que esqueceu as lágrimas.

O condado era um lugar muito enigmático, entre a pequena cidade e os bosques que ali tinham muitas pessoas se escondiam. A carruagem seguia na direção mais afastada, onde os viajantes buscavam estadias baratas. Um local de brigas, bebida e mulheres.

Desceu pouco antes de chegar a uma das tabernas que ali existiam. Pôs o capuz negro com a intenção de que ninguém indesejável o reconhecesse, afinal, aquele não era lugar de um Conde. Abriu a porta e o bafo chocou-se contra seu rosto, o cheiro forte do álcool, fumaça e suor grudava em suas vestes. Seguiu na direção da escada, subindo pelo silencioso corredor que dava acesso a alguns quartos. Entrou em um dos últimos daquele corredor mal iluminado.

Pouca luz ali tinha, o cômodo parecia estar vazio. A janela encontrava-se semi-aberta fazendo o vento chocar-se contra a cortina próxima à vela. Não notou a outra pessoa que o analisava com escárnio.

- Pensei que não chegarias mais, meu Conde. – disse logo detrás dele assustando-o de certa maneira.

- Não me assuste assim, criatura insolente. –

- Ai... Não era assim que me chamavas nos nossos encontros, ou será que já esquecestes, Hohenheim. Tudo o que fiz por ti. –

- Não comece com suas chantagens, Dante. Por que me chamou aqui? – foi direto.

- Ai... Como és cruel... Pois bem, serei direta. – falou. – Como andas teu filho? – perguntou.

- Há! Então era isso. – riu irônico, aproximando-se do vidro. – Acho que me enganou, sua idiota. – soltou ferozmente.

- Enganei? –

- Disse que meu segundo filho seria minha glória, não passa de uma cria chorona e birrenta, como me explica isso? – perguntou voltando para a moça com uma expressão furiosa.

- Ora, meu lorde, resultados não aparecem da noite para o dia. – respondeu se aproximando com perigo. – Deixe-o crescer, enquanto isso aproveite a noite, ela me parece tão solitária para um homem como você. – usava um tom baixo e sedutor, abraçando-o pelo pescoço depositando um leve beijo em seu rosto. – O que me diz? –

Não ouve resposta, apenas o Conde de Dorset não retornou para casa naquele dia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward permanecia sentado na cama de cara fechada, não havia jantado e se recusava a ajudar a arrumar a cozinha, sua brincadeira no final não tinha sido de muito agrado.

_**Os dois voltavam pela cozinha quando Clara abordou o menino, passou-lhe um belo sermão, de como era errado arrastar a filha dos patrões para suas brincadeiras e que pior ainda era brincar com visitas tão importantes como Lady Smith. Como conseqüência havia ganho um castigo de uma semana sem brincar com Winry, além de ajudar Riza a cortar lenha.**_

_**Não foi diferente para com Winry, o pai a repreendeu duramente a proibindo de ver o jovem Elric. Contudo, ela pareceu indiferente quanto a isso.**_

_**A senhora Rockbell riu muito da situação e disse ter se segurado ao ver a expressão daquela mulher, o mesmo Riza, mas ainda pensando que não deveria ter sido feito. Já Richard... bom só faltou explodir a casa, aquilo podia valer a sua carreira. Sorte a Lady Smith ter acreditado na história de marmotas terem invadido a propriedade e que estavam sofrendo problemas parecidos como o que havia se passado.**_

- Até quando vai continuar com essa cara? – perguntou Riza da porta do quarto. – Vamos, podia ter sido pior, o Bradley podia muito bem ter se manifestado e pedir para lavar as roupas dele. –

- E eu me afogaria naquele rio se fosse assim - ¬¬

-... – ela sentou-se ao seu lado permanecendo em silêncio por um tempo. – Sabe...bem que aquela velha mereceu... – sorriu.

- E a Winry? – perguntou sem mais nem menos.

- Hã? – O.o

- O que fizeram com ela? – pediu preocupado.

- Bem... o pai dela proibiu de te ver... E ela está sem doces por uma semana...Pena leve na minha opinião. – não percebera o choque que havia causado no menor.

- Sem...me ver? – soltou com os olhos chorosos. – Não posso ver a Win? –

- É só por uma semana...- tentou conforta-lo.

- BUAAAAAAAA – Ç.Ç

O garoto abriu a boca sem prévio aviso espantando a maior. Se continuasse ia acordar os patrões e o emprego dela ficaria em risco.

- Calma Edward, eu, eu... posso te dar uns doces...- tentou e...nada. – Um rato novo... hã... um brinquedo... –

Quanto mais falava mais parecia que o menino chorava a não ser que...

- Eu posso te levar pra vê-la nesse tempo... – u.u

O resultado foi instantâneo...

- Sério? – olhos brilhando.

- Sim...- suspiro – Mas não pode deixar que ninguém te veja. – advertiu.

- SIM! – exclamou se levantando.

- Ótimo, então agora se acomode, amanhã daremos um jeito nisso. –

- Riza! – chamou antes que ela saísse. – Fiquei sabendo que aquele moço vai voltar pra cá. –

- Moço? – desentendida.

- Sim, aquele parente do senhor Hughes. – automaticamente o vermelho tomou conta da face da maior.

- Ah... ele. – fingiu um certo desinteresse.

- É, aquele pelo qual você fica babando e suspirando pelos cantos. – provocou risonho.

- ORA SEU! – Ò.Ó – Eu... acho ele um idiota. – disse.

- Sim, claro... Oh! Roy, por favor, seja meu príncipe. – começou imitando a voz de moça apaixonada.

- Peste! - ¬¬ - Tenha uma boa noite. – se retirou fechando a porta e se escorando nesta levando a mão ao peito em seguida.

A última experiência não tinha sido a das melhores...

* * *

_**Continua...**_


End file.
